Emily
Allgemeines Emily ist die Protagonistin von Grablicht. Sie wacht eines Nachts blutüberströmt auf einem Spielplatz auf, ohne jegliche Erinnerungen. Sie trifft auf den Vampir David, welcher ihr offenbart dass sie ein Vampir ist, und er ihr Meister wäre. Da das junge Mädchen sich nicht an seinen richtigen Namen erinnern kann nennt David sie "Emily", mit der Begründung der Name wäre genau so bezaubernd wie sie selbst. Erscheinung Emily ist ein junges Mädchen im Alter von 16 Jahren. Im Manga trägt sie verschiedene Klamotten, welche jedoch allesamt ein gleiches Farbschema besitzen: Schwarz und Blau. Ihren Kleidungsstil kann man als 'verniedlichten Emo-Style' beschreiben. Ihre Augen haben die Farbe von Saphiren, ihr Haar ist schwarz mit blauen Highlights. Eines ihrer Markenzeichen ist eine einzelne Locke. Auch trägt sie fast ständig eine blaue Schleife mit einem Totenkopf darauf. Sie ist etwas pummeliger als andere Anime- und Mangamädchen, und sie liebt Schokolade auch noch nach ihrem Tod was ihr manchmal Bauchschmerzen beschert. Charakter Emily ist ein naives, treudoofes Mädchen, welches stets höflich und freundlich ist. Sie hat keinerlei Erinnerungen an ihr Leben vor dem Tod, wird aber jeden Tag von Alpträumen mit Erinnerungsfetzen geplagt. Wenn alles schief geht und es scheint als würde es jeden Moment NOCH schlimmer kommen, verfällt Emily in einen Zustand, in dem sie die Augen schließt und sich einredet das alles in Ordnung ist. Sie singt sehr gerne und auch ziemlich gut, da sie ihre ganzen unterdrückten Gefühle von ihrem vorherigen Leben dort verarbeitet. Emily weigert sich, Menschen zu töten oder gar ihr Blut zu trinken, was äußerst problematisch ist, wenn man bedenkt dass sie eine Vampirette ist. Früheres Leben ACHTUNG! Hier folgen Spoiler Informationen, welche die Freude beim Lesen des Mangas beeinträchtigen können. Lesen auf eigene Gefahr~ Annika Fillbrunn, geboren am 14. Februar, hatte einen kleinen Bruder, Christian, etwa 11-12 Jahre alt, welcher durch die Folgen eines Bienenstiches starb. Sie selbst stand im Schatten ihres Bruders und stand stehts unter Leistungsdruck. So wurde sie angeschrien und als 'dumm' bezeichnet, wenn sie eine Drei auf eine Matheprüfung schrieb. Bei ihren Mitschülern war Annika auch nicht beliebt. Nachts trieb es sie auf einen Spielplatz, auf welchem sie eines Tages auf David, einen charmanten jungen Mann traf. Nachts schlich sich die Teenagerin raus, um sich mit ihm zu treffen, was Zuhause niemanden interessierte. *wird fortgesetzt* Elliot Elliot, ein kleines Albino Häschen wird von Emily als Haustier gehalten. Sie fand ihn bei ihrer ersten Lektion, dem Jagen, im Park, wollte ihm allerdings nicht weh tun. Deswegen log Emily, und behauptete, ihre Zähne wären zu stumpf weswegen sie Elliot nicht beißen könnte. Seinen ersten Auftritt hatte er in Band 1 Kapitel 4, in folgenden Kapiteln hoppelte er immer wieder durch den Hintergrund. Dunkle Gabe Emily's dunkle Gabe wird in Band 3 enthüllt: Sie kann sich in eine kleine Fledermaus verwandeln. Als kleinen 'Gag' trägt sie auch als Fledermaus ihre kleine Totenkopf Schleife. Geschichte Mitten in der Nacht kommt sie auf einem Spielplatz zu sich. Ihr fehlen jegliche Erinnerungen, weder weiß sie wie sie heißt, noch wie alt sie ist. Nur ihre schwarz-blauen Klamotten geben einigermaßen Aufschluss über ihre Identität, die sie als Gruftie-Girl zwischen 14 und 17 Jahren ausweisen. Ihre Klamotten sind voller Ketchup, darum bittet sie einen jungen Mann in ihrer Nähe um Hilfe. Dieser schenkt ihr ein freundliches Lächeln und stellt sich als David vor, ehe er ihr erklärt, dass all das Rot kein Ketchup, sondern Blut wäre. David, ein Vampir wie er dem Mädchen mitteilt, will sie vor dem sicheren Tod gerettet haben, da er sie mit Blut und Tränen bedeckt im Sterben fand. Indem er sie 'erschuf' rettete er ihr Leben. Mehr würde er nicht wissen. Da sie ihren richtigen Namen nicht mehr weiß nennt David sie einfach 'Emily', da dieser Name genau so bezaubernd wäre wie sie selbst. Emily denkt Anfangs noch, dass das alles nur ein schlechter Scherz wäre, und ist immer noch fest davon überzeugt, dass das Rot lediglich Ketchup wäre, und David ein bisschen bekloppt wäre wenn er sich für einen Vampir hält. Auch weil der charmante David mit der Situation sehr scherzhaft umspringt verfestigt sich dieser Gedanke bei dem jungen Mädchen. Allerdings folgt die Ernüchterung auf dem Fuße, als der junge EMO-Boy und Hobby Vampirkiller Jorel auftaucht, und auf die beiden losgeht. David wird schwer getroffen, und überlebt nur durch Glück, und durch die Schusseligkeit von Jorel's Gehilfin Olivia. Für Emily ist nun klar, dass sie eine Vampirette ist, die von David unter die Fittiche genommen wird. Sie muss lernen in einem Sarg zu schlafen, warum ein Alias wichtig ist, und dass es Vampir-Zahnärzte gibt. Doch die Jagd auf Menschen und Tiere setzt ihrem Gewissen stark zu. Als ob das alles noch nicht genug wäre, wird der Vampir-Neuzugang im Schlaf von Blutigen Albträumen und zusammenhanglosen Erinnerungsfetzen an ihr altes Leben geplagt. Doch sie hat noch schlimmere, tödliche Probleme: David war es nicht erlaubt sie zu erschaffen, weswegen ihr einige ihrer Artgenossen feindlich gesinnt sind. Jorel und Olivia sind da draußen, und wollen sie umbringen. Und dann ist da noch David, der sich zwar liebevoll um sie kümmert, doch er scheint weitaus mehr zu wissen, als er Anfangs zugab....